danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Рёма Хоши
Design= =Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Ryoma Hoshi Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки NDRV3 Art Gallery Ryouma Hoshi.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa V3: Killing HarmonyВнутриигровая галерея в Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Designs.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa V3Scan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224767067/ryouma-hoshi-pages-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Profile) Ryoma Hoshi Symbol (Former School).png|Эмблема предыдущей школы Рёмы Ryoma Hoshi Symbol (Hat).png|Символ на шапке Ранний дизайн и концепт-арты Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (1).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224994947/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-1 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Betas)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Артбук Danganronpa V3). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (2).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (3).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (4).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (5).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (6).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (7).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (8).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (9).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна :Ниже представлен набор портретов, показанных перед Классным Судом. Первый портрет находится в файлах Демо Danganronpa V3 и никогда не появлялся во время нормального геймплея, второй портрет — финальная версия из игры. Danganronpa V3 Demo Version - Early - Class Trial Splash CG - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Демо; Ранняя версия Danganronpa V3 - Final - Class Trial Splash CG - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Игра; Финальная версия |-|DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Опенинг Danganronpa V3 Opening - Ryoma Hoshi (English).png|В опенинге (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Ryoma Hoshi (Japanese).png|В опенинге (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Ryoma Hoshi (French).png|В опенинге (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Opening (Chinese).png|В опенинге (Китайский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (5).png|В опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (12).png|В опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|В опенинге Представление Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Introduction (French).jpg|Талант (Французский) Пролог Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Студенты собираются в спортивном зале (Перед игрой) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Эксисали нападают на студентов (Перед игрой) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Монокумарзы позируют для студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Новая форма для студентов (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Новая форма для студентов (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - The students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Эксисали нападают на студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Начало Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Монокума и Монокумарзы смеются над Каэде Глава 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (3).png|Фото последней группы группы вошедших в библиотеку Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Студенты в лифте на пути в Зал Суда (Глава 1) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Портреты перед Классным Судом (Глава 1) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (2).png|Рёма становится свидетелем казни Каэде Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (35).png|Рёма становится свидетелем казни Каэде Глава 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Commemorative Medal Set Scene.png|Бонусная сцена Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara finding Shuichi Saihara and Ryoma Hoshi.png|Гонта обнаруживает Рёму и Шуичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga's Magic Show (English) (12).png|Тело Рёмы забрасывают в аквариум во время Магического Шоу Химико Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (1).png|Пираньи едят тело Рёмы Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (2).png|Пираньи едят тело Рёмы Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (3).png|Пираньи едят тело Рёмы Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (4).png|Пираньи едят тело Рёмы Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (5).png|Пираньи едят тело Рёмы Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse.png|Останки Рёмы Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (English) (1).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 2; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (English) (2).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 2; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (English) (3).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 2; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma theorizing how Himiko Yumeno could of killed Ryoma Hoshi (1).png|Теория Кокичи о том, как Химико могла убить Рёму Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma theorizing how Himiko Yumeno could of killed Ryoma Hoshi (2).png|Теория Кокичи о том, как Химико могла убить Рёму Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's body in the piranha tank (1).png|Тело Рёмы в аквариуме с пираньями Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's body in the piranha tank (2).png|Тело Рёмы в аквариуме с пираньями Danganronpa V3 CG - The ropeway trick explained (2).png|Объяснение трюка с канатной дорогой Danganronpa V3 CG - The ropeway trick explained (3).png|Объяснение трюка с канатной дорогой Danganronpa V3 CG - The ropeway trick explained (4).png|Объяснение трюка с канатной дорогой Danganronpa V3 CG - Kirumi Tojo murdering Ryoma Hoshi (1).png|Рёма позволяет Кируми убить его Danganronpa V3 CG - Kirumi Tojo murdering Ryoma Hoshi (2).png|Рёма позволяет Кируми убить его Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (1).png|Видео-мотив Рёмы Хоши (Английское) Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (2).png|Видео-мотив Рёмы Хоши (Английское) Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (3).png|Видео-мотив Рёмы Хоши (Английское) Глава 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Флешбек с похорон студентов Глава 5 Danganronpa V3 CG - The Gofer Project (6).png|Проект Гофер Danganronpa V3 CG - The Gofer Project (7).png|Рёма как кандидат Проекта Гофер Danganronpa V3 CG - Killing School Semester Flashbacks (3).png|Флешбэк студентов Глава 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - A flashback to the killing game (1).png|Флешбэк начала Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The victims of the Killing School Life.png|Жертвы Убийственного Школьного Семестра Другой контент Research Center Ryoma Hoshi.png|Исследовательский Центр Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of Love Across the Universe.png|Начало Love Across the Universe Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Дополнительные материалы снимок Рёмы Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Preparation (Chapter 2).png|Изображение из фазы приготовлений Классного Суда Профильная Карта Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 0 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Страница 0 (Мёртв) Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 1 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 2 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 3 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 4 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 5 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).jpg|Навык Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Страница 0 (С Каэде) Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 1 (For Kaede).png|Страница 1 (С Каэде) Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 2 (For Kaede).png|Страница 2 (С Каэде) Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Рёмы (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi N JP.png|Редкость N (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi S JP.png|Редкость S (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi U JP.png|Редкость U (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi N FR.png|Редкость N (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi S FR.png|Редкость S (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Ryoma Hoshi U FR.png|Редкость U (Французская) |-| Книги= =Обложки манги= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).png|Задняя обложка ''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 =Иллюстрации манги= Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Иллюстрация от: Bunko (ぶんこ) из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologyScan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Volume 1 Anthology Illustration) Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Иллюстрация из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/163454158252/special-illustrations-from-volume-2-of-the-new Scan Credit @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Volume 2 Anthology Illustration) |-| Промо= =Предрелизные изображения= Предрелизные скриншоты Danganronpa V3 Promotional Screenshots Steam (English) (8).jpg|Промо-скринщот (Английский)store.steampowered.com: [https://store.steampowered.com/app/567640/Danganronpa_V3_Killing_Harmony/ Danganronpa V3 Steam Listing] Скриншоты трейлера Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (2).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (8).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (9).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Commercial 1 (15 сентября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (7).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (16).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (18).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (23).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 4 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Четвёртый японский трейлер персонажей (19 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 4 Screenshot (Japanese) (2).png|Четвёртый японский трейлер персонажей (19 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 4 Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Четвёртый японский трейлер персонажей (19 декабря, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (8).png|E3 (13 июня, 2017) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (14).png|E3 (13 июня, 2017) Danganronpa V3 - Overview Trailer Screenshot (English) (4).png|Обзор (Английский) (1 июля, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (1).png|Первый английский трейлер персонажей (2 августа, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (2).png|Первый английский трейлер персонажей (2 августа, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (3).png|Первый английский трейлер персонажей (2 августа, 2017) =Промо-иллюстрации= Вебсайт-профили Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.com/v3: [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa V3] Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|Английский профиль к Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.us/v3: [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php Английский вебсайт Danganronpa V3] Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Другие вебсайты MyNavi - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Онлайн-голосование: Рёма как 15-ый по популярности персонаж'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ MyNavi Danganronpa V3 Poll] Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (3).png|Бескорыстная Преданность (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (3).png|Бескорыстная Преданность Металлическая (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Kirumi Tojo and Ryoma Hoshi.jpg|Бескорыстная Преданность - Полная версия (Карточка Steam) Обои Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi Facebook Header.png|Facebook Аватары Темы Danganronpa V3 Original Custom Theme Download Card (PS4 Version).jpg|Тема для PS4 Мерчандайз Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Файл (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Файл (Limited Base) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (7).png|Значок; Набор "Kuro" (ebten) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi.jpg|Брелок (Tsumamare Series) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Ryoma Hoshi.png|Подвеска (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Killing Set.jpg|Эмалевая брошь; Набор "Killing" (NISA) Кафе-ивенты Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 14.png|Подставка (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (13).png|Значок (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (13).png|Брелок (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Бонусы за предзаказ Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tshirt from PAO Original.png|Футболка (PAO PAO) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tapestry from Seagull.png|Обои для смартфона (Seagull) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png|Обои для смартфона (Joushin Denki) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_Yodobashi_Camera.png|Файл (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Credit Card Sticker (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Коврик для мыши (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Салфетка из микрофибры (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Открытка (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Case from ebten.png|Чехол (ebten) |-| Сканы= =Журналы и другие сканы= Материалы из артбука New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionScan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Art Book Cover) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Profile.png|Профиль персонажа к Danganronpa V3 Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Character Profiling.png|Дизайн к Danganronpa V3 и ключевые характеристики Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Relationship Chart.png|Ключевые цитаты и схема отношений Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 High School Uniform Sprites (2).png|Спрайты в форме из предыдущих школ'Scan Credit:'[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224645167/finally-its-time-for-those-prologue-sprites @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Uniform) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Наброски бонусных иллюстраций'Scan Credit:' on Tumblr (Rough Sketches) Сканы Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: Sept. 14th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: Sept. 14th, 2016) 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 8.png|Страница 8'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: Sept. 29th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: Sept. 14th, 2016) 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 3.png|Страница 3'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: October 20th, 2016) 20 октября, 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4 20 октября, 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721388856/new-danganronpa-v3-part-1-of-2-scans-1-6-of-12 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: January 12th, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 8.png|Страница 8'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: January 12th, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 10.png|Страница 10 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu Scan: January 19th, 2017) 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Страница 2 и Страница 3 19 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover.png|Обложка (Чистая)Scan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160259245307/illustration-for-a-cover-of-famitsu-magazine @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: January 26th, 2017) 26 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover_Logos.png|Обложка'Scan Credit:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu Scan: January 26th, 2017) 26 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Реклама 26 января, 2017 Сканы Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4: Ключевая деталь Рёмы - кандалы на ноге'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: September 30th, 2016) 30 сентбяря, 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: October 27th, 2016) 27 октября, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1: By しまどりる'Scan Credit:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: December 27th, 2017) 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2: By 南街香 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Страница 5: By S.濃すぎ 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 3.png|Страница 3'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: January 12th, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Страница 7 12 января, 2017 Ссылки en:Gallery:Ryoma Hoshi pl:Galeria:Ryoma Hoshi Категория:Галереи